


Wishful Thinking

by hustlexrose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, One Shot, Smut, hate ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets Dottie in the backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot smut that has almost nothing to do with my other fic and assumes Peg was not impaled in 02x05 ;) Very loosely based on the preview for tomorrow's episodes 02x06 and 02x07. I noticed that in the scene where Dottie says "I've never seen you like this before... scared" she is actually handcuffed to the inside of the car and of course my mind started wandering...

Peggy fidgeted in her seat on the passenger side of the car. She tapped the toe of her shoe nervously against the floor mat and drummed her perfectly manicured red fingers against her thigh.

"Everything alright, Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked from the driver's seat. He glanced over at her quickly with concern and then back at the road. "Did you forget something?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Jarvis," she replied distractedly. "I just rather hoped we'd be there by now. Running a bit late, aren't we?"

"Ah, yes," Jarvis replied, looking down at the speedometer. "Well, I assure you this is top speed and we'll be there in no time." He glanced back over at her and offered a nervous smile.

Peggy sighed and stole a quick glance in her side view mirror. It was obvious what was making her so nervous and she still couldn't believe her eyes. There, behind her in the darkness, sat Dottie Underwood. She looked as prim and proper as the first day they'd met at the Griffith. Of course, a lot had changed since then, including Dottie's hair color, which was now a deep chestnut and quite similar to Peggy's. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of flattery. 

They'd had Dottie done up to the nines, as she'd agreed to help them on this mission to infiltrate a very luxurious party. Peggy had to admit it was.. nice to see her when she'd gone to visit Dottie in prison. And she'd all but jumped at the chance as soon as the words came out of Peggy's mouth. Peggy knew Dottie was out of her mind, but she trusted her for some reason she couldn't explain. There was an intensity in her eyes that drew Peggy in. And now, looking at her in her evening gown, Peggy felt that little tug of longing she was getting worse and worse at ignoring. Dottie's blue eyes shimmered in the passing streetlights. Her mouth was coated in red lipstick, just begging to be kissed- But Dottie suddenly caught her eye in the mirror from the backseat and Peggy quickly looked away. She felt the heat flare up in her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I've never seen you like this before," Dottie's voice suddenly cut through the silence from the back seat. 

"Like what?" Peggy asked, nervously glancing at Jarvis, whose sole attention was now focused on the road ahead. She turned in her seat slightly to try to get a better look at the woman behind her. 

"Scared," Dottie said as Peggy made eye contact. She drew out the single syllable making it sound sinister and her mouth widened into a devilish smile. Peggy knew that look. Dottie was screwing with her and loving every second of it. She knew how to play this. 

"Well, I'm certainly not afraid of you if that's what you mean," Peggy countered, defiant. 

"Take these off and we'll see about that," Dottie said, motioning with her wrists that were both handcuffed to the inside of the car. 

"Those are for Mr. Jarvis's protection. Isn't that right-" 

Before Peggy could finish her rebuttal, Jarvis pulled the car up and abruptly shut off the engine. 

"Oh, look, we've arrived," he said happily. "I'll just go on ahead. I trust you can escort Miss Underwood?" Peggy looked up at him with mild annoyance, but he was already halfway out the door. She simply nodded. 

"Excellent," he said, clearly relieved. "I will see you inside, Miss Carter." 

Peggy sighed and looked back at Dottie as Jarvis slammed the door shut. 

"I thought he'd never leave," Dottie said, voice even, eyes burning into Peggy's. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Peggy muttered under her breath as she got out and went to open the back door to relieve Dottie of her handcuffs. She pulled on the handle, but nothing happened. She tried again, with more force, but it wouldn't budge. Dottie stared up at her silently through the window, her eyes gleaming. Peggy tried once more before deciding the door must be stuck and that she didn't want to find out by pulling the bloody handle off. Howard really should take better care of his cars, Peggy thought to herself, but supposed that was what happened when you had a fleet of them. She walked around to the other side of the car and noticed Dottie turning in her seat as best she could to keep her eyes on Peggy at all times. 

She opened the other door with ease and climbed into the backseat with Dottie. She suddenly felt very nervous, even with the handcuffs. 

"I'd love to have helped you just then, Peg, but," she motioned again with her handcuffed wrists, shrugged and scrunched her mouth up to one side, her eyes wide. The farm girl routine again. Peggy was still mildly disconcerted by the way Dottie oscillated between innocent and lethal, but it was also something she secretly liked about her. 

"Hm, yes. You are in quite a vulnerable position, aren't you?" Peggy heard herself say this out loud and almost instantly regretted it. The truth was, she had pictured Dottie in similar situations -all consensual of course- on multiple occasions when she was alone in her bedroom at the end of a long day. She was about to try and backtrack, but she saw Dottie's eyes sharpen and she sat up a little straighter in her seat. Had she hit on something? No, Peggy thought. There was no way. 

"Anyway, let's get you out of these and make our way inside," Peggy slid closer to her and realized she'd have to lean rather close to get at the right angle to undo the cuffs. Of course, Dottie was no help and didn't move at all as Peggy reached over her. But the lock was just barely out of her reach and she fumbled with it as she leaned closer into Dottie. She could feel the warmth of Dottie's body against hers. And God, what was that scent she was wearing, Peggy thought and started losing her focus as she felt Dottie press into her. 

"You know, I could still take you in a fight, even with these things on," Dottie whispered in her ear. Peggy swallowed hard. 

"Who said anything about a fight?" Peggy replied in a raspy voice. She turned her head to look at Dottie for a sassy response, her next move in their game, but realized too late they were now practically face to face because of the close quarters. Peggy looked into her eyes and lost all sense of herself. A few inches closer and she could- 

Just then, as if she had read her mind, she felt Dottie's mouth on hers. Peggy was surprised by the sense of urgency in her kiss; like she'd been waiting for this as long as Peggy had. 

To get a better angle, Peggy went from awkwardly leaning over her to straddling her. She now had Dottie pinned down beneath her against the seat of the car. Peggy started to kiss her soft and slow now that the initial shock had passed. She wanted to savor this. Dottie was as good a kisser as Peggy had imagined- better. She was deliberate with her tongue and nipped at Peggy's bottom lip. Dottie's hips started to rock under Peggy's weight and they quickly developed a rhythm.

Peggy pulled back for a moment and it took Dottie a few seconds to open her eyes. She immediately tried to sit up to reach Peggy's mouth again, her hands pulling instinctively against the cuffs. She sighed in frustration and Peggy smiled. 

"I've never seen you like this before," Peggy smirked.

"Like what?" Dottie asked, biting her lower lip as she now had a perfect view of Peggy's cleavage spilling over the top of her sweetheart neckline.

"You really want me, don't you?" Peggy asked.

"You really have not been paying attention the last two years, have you?" Dottie retorted with a grin.

She pushed up against Peggy as much as she could, still cuffed, and pressed her into the back of the passenger seat, finding her mouth again. Peggy ran her hands up and down Dottie's backless dress, sliding her fingers over her smooth skin, dying to take the dress off. But there was no time right now. She had to improvise.

She pushed Dottie down against the backseat again and slid her hand under the high slit in Dottie's dress. 

"Thank God or I would have had to rip it off," Peggy murmured in a throaty voice between kisses. 

She slid her hand over Dottie's thigh and could feel the warmth coming from between her legs. To Peggy's surprise, she palmed Dottie's bare sex, instead of the lingerie she was expecting. Peggy pulled away from the kiss as Dottie gasped. Peggy cocked one eyebrow at her. 

"Wishful thinking," Dottie breathed through a delicious smile. Peggy felt herself get wet at the idea of Dottie premeditating this- anticipating it- the idea of Dottie wanting her and only her. Peggy slowly slid her fingers over her, and felt then just how much Dottie wanted her. She was incredibly slick and Peggy's fingers glided over her with ease. She enjoyed teasing her for a few minutes.

"Mmm... please, Peg... You know what I want," Dottie moaned. 

Peggy traced her fingers slowly over Dottie's entrance. 

"What's that, darling?" Peggy whispered, her voice low. She already knew, but she wanted to hear Dottie say it. She needed to hear the want in her voice. Dottie looked her right in the eye. 

"Peg, I want you inside me. Please, take me." 

Peggy smiled and quickly obliged, with one finger, then easing into more. She watched with satisfaction as Dottie threw her head back in pleasure-her dark hair spilling around her in smooth waves. 

"Oh, Peg," Dottie moaned as Peggy thrust deeper into her, rubbing her thumb over her clit and eliciting gasps that thrilled her. It wasn't long before Dottie started rocking against her with growing intensity. Suddenly, her body twisted and she let out a yelp of pleasure, before cascading into soft moans as she came against Peggy. 

"Mmm.." Dottie grinned, as Peggy slid her fingers out gently. Dottie straightened herself up, but Peggy could see, even in the dim light, that her face was flushed bright red. 

"Now really, Peggy, let me out of these things so I can return the favor." 

"I'm afraid we're really very late," Peggy said, matter of factly and slid the cuffs off in one quick move. She slid off of Dottie and over to the other side of the back seat. 

"Oh, Peg, you can' t be serious," Dottie tried and moved closer to her on the seat. But the look in Peggy's eyes told her she was. 

"Back to Agent, now, huh?" Dottie quipped. 

"The mission comes first, Miss Underwood," Peggy said, in a mock stern tone. "But after tonight, I can assure you you're not going back to prison."

Peggy smiled and got out of the car. She held the door open and motioned for Dottie to slide out.

"But we'll hold on to those handcuffs for after the party," Peggy said as Dottie stepped out. "We may need them back at my place." 


End file.
